Crimson's Saga
by Crimson - Knight of Epityr
Summary: This is the tale of one of the Tarma region's greatest trainers, who must gain the allegience of the elemental spirits.


Blazing Destiny

It was finally Crimson's 18th birthday! He woke up and ran to the mirror, grooming himself. His spiky blue hair was combed into the usual elegant spikes he wore every other day. The ruby red eyes that earned him his name from a very young age glistened, as he was going to collect his first Pokémon today. He pulled on his red jeans, chose his best white shirt, and he checked the time. He still had 5 hours to the appointment at Professor Fir's laboratory. Hang on a minute. 5 Hours? Wasn't the appointment at 10 am? 'Oh well,' he thought to himself, 'I'll work on Gauntlet version 2.0.' Then immediately went to the desk in his messy bedroom, and got to work on his experiment.

"Now," Crimson said quietly to himself, "Let's test this thing again!" Crimson had been trying to work on a portable PC storage system that functioned as Pokémon storage, and item storage. He took the ancestral pokéball, The Fireball, and pulled the Gauntlet over his left hand. The metal glove pulled a short length past his wrist. That little bit of metal had a data core that, with the neural relay, when the button on the wrist plate produced an energy field that can absorb or extrude an object. The Fireball went into the device. He paused, silently applauding his own work, before calling the ball out of the Gauntlet again. Proud of what he had done, he put his experimental pokéball launcher, the Sabre, and the scope helm into the gauntlet, and checked the time. He had 10 minutes to get to the lab, which was 15 minutes away. He ran out, kissing his mum goodbye.

As he just made it at the last minute, He met his Friend, Cobalt, the professor's daughter.  
"Happy Birthday Crimson!" Cobalt said, her voice filled with cheer.  
"Likewise, Happy birthday Cobalt!" Crimson replied.  
"We're the only two in town without Pokémon, but not for much longer!"  
"Not for much longer indeed!" said a happy deep voice. It was the professor.  
"Hi Ivan!" Crimson said to the professor. "We were just wondering..."  
"Yes, I've got special Pokémon for you! Let's go take a look."

"Now, you may each choose one of this pool's Pokémon as a partner. There were 3 columns of pokéballs each marked by a flame, a water droplet, or a leaf. Crimson looked at Cobalt, and signalled to her that she was to pick first. She looked into each pokéball, and then took one from the water column. Crimson randomly reached into the fire column.  
"Thanks Professor!" Crimson called out as he walked off with Cobalt toward the door  
"Wait!" the professor shouted. "You haven't got all your Pokémon yet!"  
Surprised, Crimson and Cobalt walked back into the room.  
"Because you're both so important to me, I caught a bunch of wild Pokémon last week just for this occasion. Please, select five more Pokémon from the computer."  
Smiling to each other, Cobalt waved her hand softly, signalling Crimson to go first. He walked over to the computer, and looked at what was available. He took a Shinx, a Starly, a Feebas, a Riolu, and an Aron. Cobalt chose a Pidove, a Mareep, a Duskull, a Budew, and a Ducklett.  
"Here, take these pokéballs and potions. Is that all, I could've sworn I had... Oh, that's right!" The professor ran to his desk, grabbed some items and ran back, giving the youths two book-like objects.  
"Pokédexes! Dad, are you sending us on a journey?"  
"Well, everyone should see the world! And I need more data on Pokémon! So what do you say?"  
The two friends looked to the other.  
"You're on!" They said in unison.  
"Great! Well I'll expect you to call regularly. Bye, and see you later!"

As the two companions left, Crimson's mum came up to them.  
"Crimson, there's something I want you to do. Those ornate pokéballs of yours, your Dad was tasked to catch special Dragon type Pokémon. Do you think you can do it?"  
"For Dad, Sure."  
"Then in that case, I pass on to you my ancestor's craft. The Draco Plate."  
"Mum..."  
"Say no more of this to anyone except Cobalt or someone you really trust." After saying this, she stepped back into her home.  
Inspired by the Destiny he was given he vowed to construct the ultimate team.


End file.
